


Every shape

by LuckyRedBalloon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Kissing, Other, Porn, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyRedBalloon/pseuds/LuckyRedBalloon
Summary: "You like me in thisss form?", it asked, only with a hint of confusion and little amusement. It was just meant to tease him a little bit.Aziraphale blinked, his hand stopped the petting for a moment before the motion continued."Why, of course. I love every form of you, my dear."





	Every shape

**Author's Note:**

> For the love of God, Satan or otherwise, look at the rating, read the tags and summary and think about it before you read this.
> 
> I think there is a special place in Hell for me and I regret nothing. Maybe that English is not my native language, so I am sorry for the lack of finesse and mistakes (I really tried!)
> 
> And I know that snake anatomy/biology doesn't work like this, but really? This is the least problem here!
> 
> Happy reading!

Life was a feast.

Granted, earthly pleasures did already exists before Armageddon didn't happen and neither Crowley nor Aziraphale were forgoing when it came to delights the world offered, but preventing the end of humanity (their impact on this matter was still a topic for long nights with plenty of wine) and surviving Heavens and Hells wrath (definitely their own brilliant doing!) kinda opened the gates for new sensations which seemed always out of reach before.

There was breathing for instance. Not the physical act of lungs doing their job. It was the feeling of freedom after lifting a heavy weight from the shoulders, shaking off peering gazes and dropping masks that hid and suffocated them for a long time. The whole body and mind were inhaling independence and it was the best damn thing. 

With all the rules and boundaries aside, there was love. They had shown glimmers of it in the night when they switched bodies and planned their scheme. Oh, of course these glimmers existed before, they both were aware of that, but now hope was mixed into them and a silent promise was made with the handshake. 

'We will survive this and then I can finally...'  
'I'll not withhold a second longer after this...'

And so, after everything, the glimmers became sparks and ignited an inferno of love, of worship and of all consuming lust. They didn't leave the bed in the first three weeks after the lunch at the Ritz, to busy with exploring and learning and enjoying each other.

Life was a feast indeed.

___

Crowley watched Aziraphale.  
Not blinking, not moving. Just savoring everything. The snake layed on top of Aziraphale, body not coiled into a ball but splayed over his whole form. Its tail was curled around one ankle, the belly covered parts of his legs, bundled up a little on the cozy middle, where the soft flesh was just the best bedding, and its head was placed on the chest. Sunshine flooded the room, the direct light fell on the conveniently placed couch. Warmth from above and below for Crowley and gentle fingers which stroked its head and upper body in long, slow motions. It was luxurious.

Aziraphale watched Crowley.  
His angelic smile and dreamy eyes might gave the impression that his mind had drifted off, but his focus was completely absorbed by the snake which held him in this - for Aziraphales standards almost scandalous lounging - position. Well, standards he might still have but after the events at the air base and the after match, he had...tidyed out a little. And for now he was perfectly content to rest his head and neck on a soft pillow and enjoying the feeling of the thick curves of the snake upon him. A book was placed on the small table beside the couch. He had been reading while Crowley dozed through the early afternoon, until he became aware of the yellow eyes fixing on him. Silent minutes had passed since Aziraphale had abandoned the book to concentrate on the feeling of soft scales under his fingers and relishing in the full attention of Crowley. It would never become tiring.

The forked tongue slipped out for a few seconds and Crowley tasted the mix of Aziraphale (a hint of a fresh, earthy breeze after rain and ancient paper) and a slight scent of sweetnes (chocolate and strawberries, eaten before they had settled on the couch). And there was also the faintest trace of something else, a very mild aroma of arousal. Granted, arousal had been an almost constant companion during their first few weeks together, but here and now it was a little surprising for Crowley. The snake watched Aziraphales eyes more attentively. The expression full of adoration and never wavering devotion was still there - and sometimes Crowley became almost dizzy when he got lost in it - but Aziraphales pupils were marginal widened.

"You like me in thisss form?", it asked, only with a hint of confusion and little amusement. It was just meant to tease him a little bit.

Aziraphale blinked, his hand stopped the petting for a moment before the motion continued.  
"Why, of course. I love every form of you, my dear."

"No, I mean...", Crowley moved its body. Not much, it didn't change its position, just let his muscles press slightly against Aziraphales covered flesh. The answer was a small tremor and Crowley could hear the soft noise as Aziraphale breathed a bit deeper.  
"...you find it...ugh...", there were many words it could use, but they didn't fit for Crowley and so it became silent again, looking a little bit sideways.

Aziraphale waited a few seconds. He wasn't sure, because the mimic of snakes was not telltelling like a humans face, but Crowley seemed a little embarrassed. His smile returned and he used his free hand to gently cup Crowleys chin.  
"Oh my love. You think I don't adore you in this shape? Couldn't find alluring beauty in it?", his thumb circled over the scales and Crowley lifted its head slightly to give the hand more space to touch, its body wiggling against Aziraphales again.  
"You are a majestic serpent, magnificent and strong and elegant. I love the feeling of your smooth scales beneath my fingers, the movement of your muscles underneath the skin. You are breathtaking.", Aziraphale couldn't resist, he licked his lips while he spoke.

Crowley looked thoroughly astonished. There were still times when it was hard to believe, that they had sex (besides all the other things their new arrangement came with) and now Aziraphale dropped a bomb like this!

"Sssssit...that'sss fucking sssexy!", it was quietly spoken. Crowley lifted its head to bend over Aziraphales face. The tail uncoiled from the ankle and slithered over one leg before it pushed lightly against the inner tight. Aziraphale opened his legs more and his smile became deeper, a soft blush creeped over his cheeks.

"You are, dear.", he answered and Crowleys whole body reacted with a shudder.  
"I would very much love to kiss you now. If that's alright with you.", it was almost a question but he'd already framed Crowleys head with gentle hands and the snake bowed down to him. Aziraphales lips were soft against the snout and the first touch was chaste and careful, but the sensibility of the organ left Crowley shivering. It tried to hold still, couldn't respond in the same way as in its human form, but the reaction of this body was very pleasant nonetheless.

"Again.", it said when Aziraphale stopped to let the new sensations sinking in. He repeated the kiss without hesitation, just with a little more pressure and movement of his wonderful plush lips this time. Crowley nudged against them and his tongue moved in quick motions. Aziraphale opened his mouth, just a fraction to deepen the kiss, but soon Crowleys tongue slipped inside, the forked tip unstoppable and relearning, what the human pendant had explored countless times now. With being a snake, there was almost overwhelming new information to take in. Aziraphales tongue felt so big and he was careful while he licked playful against Crowleys, but even this let him moan and his hands stroked the snake up and down.

Crowley lifted its head, almost dizzy and Aziraphale didn't really give it a pause. He kissed its jaw, the side of its head, then he made his way down and showered the beginning of the belly just so delightfully. Suddenly his tongue grazed the skin and in one long swipe Aziraphale licked it all the way back to the chin. Crowley hissed and pressed against him.

"Again! Again, pleassse!", it demanded and Aziraphale chuckled, but looked also amazed.

"You like this, love?", he repeated the gesture a few times and felt Crowley tremble under his hands. "It feels incredible, so unique. You are such a wonder.", he rubbed his cheek against the scales, kissed them with even more enthusiasm now and Crowley slithered restless over his tights and midsection, tried to cover more of Aziraphales body. It realized just now that there was much more to feel if the fabrics between them would vanish.

"Can you get naked? Now? Pleassse!", Crowley couldn't do much magic in this form, as a snake there were limits. And without hands it was Aziraphale alone who decided if and how fast he would get rid off his clothes. Thankfully, he didn't want to let go of Crowley and so he just snapped with a nod and shining eyes.

Delicious heat embraced Crowley. Hidden under all the layers it was always nice and welcomed, but the contrast now was overwhelming at first. Crowley felt the urge to spread over Aziraphale like a blanket but despite the length and enormous form, it wasn't possible. Instead Crowleys tail wrapped around one of the soft tights and the body slithered unashamed right between them. Aziraphale was half hard and he sucked air into his lungs when the cool, scaled skin touched the hot flesh.

"'M sssorry, it'sss-"  
"Sublime. My love, don't you dare to apologise. You feel so wonderful.", he kissed Crowley again, soft brushes of his lips covered the snakes head while it rearranged itself on Aziraphale and bathed in the warmth, enjoyed the roaming hands. Its jaw opened and Aziraphale licked very careful in its mouth, traced the upper side between the enormous fangs. He didn't linger long, afraid he got too carried away in the sensation. One false slip of the tongue could end up very unpleasant, so he cherished this kiss even more.

Crowley could feel that its cold body didn't destroy the mood, quite the opposite. It rubbed against Aziraphales now fully erected member and the moan that escaped him sent new shivers trough its long figure. It repeated the motion, watched how Aziraphale leaned back with closed eyes and biting his lips. It was an alluring view and Crowley continued, tried to cover more of the sensitive flesh without coiling around it - it didn't trust his strong muscles enough and wouldn't want to hurt Aziraphale.  
Before he got too lost in his own pleasure, Aziraphale opened his eyes again and looked at Crowley with a sense of wonder.

"That feels delicious my dear. You're so good to me.", he licked his lips again and his hands reached out to stroke Crowley as far as he could reach.  
"But I want to be good to you too. Let me give you more, yes?", his hands enclosed Crowley around the middle and pulled subtly. The reaction of the thought behind his words and gestures was a deep shudder and a long hiss. Crowley started to move its body again, winding up to Aziraphales shoulder and around his nape, while he shifted in a sitting position, his legs still on the couch but slightly bent. Crowleys tail let go of the tight and warm fingers cradled the lower body, pulled it into his lap. The snakes head nestled against Aziraphales face for a few seconds, then it made its way over the other shoulder and down again to rest over his heart. The tongue slipped mischievous against the pink nipple and rewarded Crowley with a sharp breath.

"Playful, are we my dear?", Aziraphale murmured and turned his head to kiss the cool skin. His hands were gliding careful down over Crowleys belly until they found their goal.

"Oh sssit!"

The fingers brushed against the hemipenes, just a delicate touch, but Crowley, whose body pressed against Aziraphale, answered in rubbing over the warm skin. It was enough motivation to go on for him and he explored the area with nimble touches, getting a feeling for this unknown territory. Crowley shuddered again and again. The sensation was not so different from the pleasures Aziraphales hand gave its human form, but in this body it felt new and exotic. The hand cupped the hemipenes and squeezed just so tenderly, but it sent new waves through Crowleys body.

"Does it feel good? Talk to me, love.", Aziraphales breath ghosted over the skin he could reach and then his hot tongue circled it. 

"Mmh, yesss, yeeesss, pleassse don't ssstop!", the words merged almost into a long, needy hiss, but Aziraphale heard enough to continue with his massaging touches. Crowley bathed in the waves of lust with closed eyes, grinding against Aziraphales soft body and tried to return the favour at least a little bit with the right movements. But soon it was lost in the growing confidence of the hand, the spreaded fingers which stroked and caressed so perfectly. Crowley spiralled farther into its own wanting, craved more and more.

'I could change this body.', its delirious mind blurted the tought out of nowhere and painted a sinful picture for Crowley. They had experienced with the sexes of their human bodies, enjoyed the different combinations and even miracled sometimes to reach over the boundaries of the vessels. But now there was a vision of Crowley as a snake, wrapped around Aziraphale and pressed into the mattress, while his angel fucked into its hole, a combination that couldn't possibly fit but it did in this fantasy. It was ludicrous, crazy.  
Forbidden with a capital F.  
A word that never ever had a place before in their sex life. It pushed Crowley over the edge and with a long, loud hiss its body trembled, twisted and pressed against Aziraphale. It took some time before the rigid coils relaxed again and awareness creeped back.  
Crowley opened the eyes, looking exhausted at Aziraphale.  
He was licking his fingers with an unashamed smile on his lips. Crowleys tongue darted out and smelled his still unsated lust, stronger now then before.

"Did you enjoy it, darling? You were quite the sight, all wound up and hissing so sweetly.", his words hitched at the end because Crowley concentrated on his erection with long, smooth drags of its body.

"Wasss perfect angsssel.", the tongue found his hard nipple again, supple swipes against tender flesh. Aziraphale was already near his own orgasm. With the new exciting situation and knowing what he did to Crowley in this form, it didn't take long before he pressed his mouth against the scales and spilled his seed with a muffled groan. Humid, hot breath tingled Crowley while he came down again and kissed the skin a little sluggish and with a satisfied smile on his lips.

Some minutes later and after a miracle to clean them up, Aziraphale laid stretched out on the couch again. He was still naked and Crowley returned into a position to cover him from one foot to the chest. A blanket sheltered them and only Crowleys head was visible. Aziraphale stroked it with his thumb.

"Sssoooo.", Crowleys tone was nonchalant. "New thing, yeah?", maybe snakes couldn't grin, but Aziraphale heard it and his lips widened.  
"Only if it's something you want too, my darling. Of course I would never approach a repetition if you're not comfortable with the circumstances.", he sounded sincere, but it was clear that they both had no such problem.

"I want, very muchsss. You gave me sssome...ideasss."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos if you liked it, I'm over there, digging my grave.


End file.
